Green Forest, My Home
by KinomotoXSakura
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran like each other and Eriol has been guarding Sakura since they were young...But both Sakura's prince and knight left her to overseas and years later, they met again. But because os Meilin's lies, they were always close but yet so far... Sx


Green Forest, My Home

Chapter 1

……………………………………………………………………………

**Hey guys! This is my second trial on Fanfiction… Well… It's another fanfic based on a Taiwan Drama: Green Forest, My Home. Hope u all like it!**

………………………………………………………………………………

Cursive writing- Thoughts of someone whom I'm currently using for POV.

Times New Roman- Normal story-line.

'…..'- Thoughts

"….."- Speech

(…..)- Author's note

**Chapter 1: Characters' Profiles**

Kinomoto Sakura

She is the main character of this story. A lively girl whom has been waiting for her Prince Syaoran that had made her a promise when they were young. She is a girl who is loved by all who sees her. That's why she has both her Prince Charming and Knight in Shining Armour. She teaches at the Green Forest Elementary School and loves to oversleep.

Syaoran Li

Well, main character… He is the CEO of the Li Royal Music Academy and is Sakura's Prince Charming. A man who loves Sakura very much and is prepared to give up everything just to be with his princess.

Hiiragizawa Eriol

Sakura's Knight in Shining Armour. He's also known as The Prince Of Violin and is a great musician. Always there to protect Sakura from troubles and difficulties but were separated from Sakura when he has to leave to England when they were young. Willing to let go of Sakura is Syaoran can give her the happiness she wants.

Kinomoto Meilin

Step-sister of Sakura. Her real name is Sulin and her biological father was the Kinomotos' driver until the accident. Her mother left her since she was young and she had hated her ever since. Her father died in an accident and she was adopted by the Kinomotos and therefore became Sakura's elder sister. Always hated Sakura and wanted whatever Sakura has. Works as the Arts Manager of Li Royal Music Academy.

Touya Ashugara

One of the directors of the Li Royal Music Academy. Likes Kinomoto Meilin and always help her get everything she wanted. Wanted to get rid of Green Forest Elementary School and uses whatever tactic he can use just so Meilin can get what she wants. Aggressive and ruthless.

Tsukishiro Yukito

Ex-boyfriend of Kinomoto Meilin. His father used to be the gardener of the Kinomotos and therefore he thinks himself as the low-class compared to people like Sakura and Eriol. Keeps thinking Meilin is the 'same kind' as him and therefore should be with him. Ruthless when it gets to what he wanted.

Allen Yamamoto

Assistant of Syaoran. Has been taking care of him ever since he was young and was always there to help him. Just a nod or word from Syaoran and he knows what to do.

Li Yelan

Mother of Li Syaoran and is the chairman of Li Royal Academy after her husband was dead. Always wanted to fulfil her husband's wish of merging Green Forest Elementary and Li Royal Academy. Respects and trusts her son's decisions.

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Father of Sakura and Meilin. Does not really like Syaoran that much as he thinks that because of him, Meilin became heartbroken.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Mother of Sakura and Meilin. Since her children were young, she always wanted Sakura to give Meilin whatever she wants since Meilin was adopted and she does not want Meilin to feel bad in the family. But because of this, she had forgotten that the one that suffered was Sakura.

Chiharu Mihara

One of the teachers in the Green Forest Elementary. Likes the other teacher, Yamazaki but was afraid to let him know. Straightforward girl.

Takashi Yamazaki

Another of the Green Forest Elementary teacher. Too stupid to realize the love of Chiharu until about the mid part of the story.

Meizi

A student of Green Forest Elementary. First to be graduated in that batch.

Dapao

A student of Green Forest Elementary. Talks loudly but is kind-hearted. He is the monitor of the class.

Xiao Lajiao

A student of Green Forest Elementary. A kind girl.

Bulu

A student of Green Forest Elementary. He is always straightforward.

Annie

A student of Green Forest Elementary.

Jia Chong

A student of Green Forest Elementary. Used to be a quiet and shy boy but became quite talkative after he joined Green Forest Elementary.

Pao-ma

Mother of Dapao. Helps out at Green Forest Elementary.

Masaki Yoshiyuki

Head of HR Department in Li Royal Academy. Loves to flatter people of higher ranks and helps whichever side that is more likely to win. Funny character.

Mika Tsutsumi

Biological mother of Meilin. Afraid to show up in her life being scared that she would ruin her daughter's life. Always hope that her daughter would forgive her. Lives with Yukito so that she would know what Yukito is doing to prevent him from harming and ruining her daughter's life.

Masaki Tsujitani

Principal of Green Forest Elementary. Always hope that Green Forest Academy can be independent and out of Li Royal Academy.

Daidouji Tomoyo

Eriol's manager and also his ex-girlfriend. Kind of hate Sakura as if not of her, she and Eriol would be happily ever after.

Clow Hiiragizawa

Uncle of Eriol. Runs a hospital and is appearing only in the later part of the story.


End file.
